


Hemiciclo

by Johnlock4ever



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock4ever/pseuds/Johnlock4ever
Summary: A veces hay que descargar tensiones....
Relationships: Pablo Iglesias/Albert Rivera
Kudos: 1





	Hemiciclo

**Author's Note:**

> Un Pablert basado en la sesión de investidura del 2016 que tenía :)

El congreso de los diputados comenzaba a llenarse, señores y señoras de todas, o la mayoría, de ideologías políticas españolas llenaban los escaños.

-Eneko...- dijo Pablo mientras tomaba asiento en su escaño y miraba fijamente a su amigo que parecía no prestarle ni un gramo de atención, los ojos pegados al móvil.

\- Canijo. Íñigo. - El mayor estaba decidido a conseguir la atención del menor. - Si no me dejas de ignorar le digo a Alberto que te gusta - susurró en su oído con una sonrisa. Fue una buena técnica, logrando que el móvil casi se estrellara contra la moqueta del suelo al casi darle a Íñigo el paro cardíaco de su vida.

\- Lo haces y te juro que te corto la coleta mientras duermes, que se dónde vives - susurró el segundo de Podemos, más rojo que la ideología de Alberto que estaba sentado detrás de ellos y que por suerte no había escuchado lo que Pablo había dicho y probablemente seguía viendo imágenes de sus gatetes.

Pablo se rió, dándole una palmada en la espalda del otro mientras este se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con dagas en los ojos. ¿Qué querías? - dijo con un tono que podría parecer cortante pero Pablo conocía al chico, estaba perfectamente. El líder del partido morado formó una sonrisa con sus labios, un destello en los ojos que Íñigo conocía demasiado bien.

\- No.  
\- ¿Pero por qué no, joder?

Íñigo lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar lo que iba a decir. - Pablo - comenzó el menor calmado. - Habíamos quedado con que no volverías a ir por allí, mucho ya tuvimos en Junio con el Salvados - Lo miró con las cejas alzadas, su aire de intelectual saliendo a la luz como siempre. - Además, estamos en media investidura, deja de andar por ahí y regresa acá - Pablo continuaba con la vista clavada en él, la sonrisa reemplazada por los ojos de cachorrito que usaba siempre contra el menor  
.  
\- Que no.... ¿Sabes qué? - dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y volteó a ver a Pablo. - Lánzate - ¡Ese es mi Eneko! - Sonrió Iglesias con satisfacción. - Ahora.... necesito encontrar un buen tiempo para hacerlo porque no quiero-Íñigo se tapó los oídos, no queriendo oír a dónde iba aquella frase.

\- Eh, eh, tranquilo, pavo - le tranquilizó Pablo con una risa en los labios.- Que no iba por ahí, niño, aunque no estaría mal, ahora que lo pienso. - dijo mirando la cara de traumado del menor ante sus referencias sexuales. - Te digo para buscar un momento en el que no esté liado con lo de Mariano y eso, porque sabiendo lo cervatillo que es, le digo pío y sale pitando, ¿sabes?

El rubio asintió, no queriendo saber muchos detalles del plan del líder Podemita. Pablo se reclinó en su escaño, observando el Congreso desde ahí. Veía como Pedro Sánchez ingresaba, impoluto y con su sonrisa de guapetón de bachillerato. Soraya acompañaba a Rajoy mientras este rebuscaba en los papeles que tenía encima de su bancada algo que Pablo no podía divisar. Pronto se decidiría si ese señor sería presidente de España....o no quién sabe. Pedro estaba en contra (lo cual es entendible, el niño es anti PP sabes), pero con el lío interno que tenía el PSOE acerca de si votar en contra o abstenerse tal vez Pedro no estaría aquí por mucho. Continuaba pensando cuando vio entrar a la persona que estaba esperando.

Venía elegante, característico de él. Se le veía nervioso, jaloneando las mangas de la camisa impoluta blanca que traía debajo de la chaqueta azul marino. Lo observó tomar asiento en la misma fila que él, pero en el extremo de la otra bancada, Girauta siempre a su lado, echándole mal ojo a todo el que se quedara mirando. Sonreía entre sus compañeros de partido, saludando con apretones de mano a los más cercanos. Esa sonrisa la había visto él también en el primer Salvados y era algo difícil para el Vallecano de olvidar, aunque aún recordaba el sabor amargo de la segunda, y última, vez que se tuvieron cara a cara con Jordi en junio de ese año.

Cogió su móvil y entró al chat que tenía con él: *Naranjito*. Obviamente en WhatsApp porque el Telegram era demasiado Ruso para Albert. Hacía mucho que no hablaban, los últimos chats eran cortos y secos, ambos preocupados por las respectivas campañas.

\- hola ;)

Miró al catalán que estaba tan liado con los papeles de su equipo que estaba seguro que sacaría cuando pasase a la tribuna de orador, que no se dio cuenta del mensaje que le había enviado Pablo hasta unos segundos después, en los que el de Podemos vio cómo casi se le salen los ojos a Albert al ver de quién era. Pablo rió por lo bajo, ganándose un codazo de parte de Íñigo que había estado conversando amigablemente con Alberto.

~ Buenos días, Pablo.  
\- Jo que borde macho, yo que vengo de buen rollo y así me pagas :'(

Albert se quería morir. Quería hablar con Pablo, o chatear, lo que fuera, pero sentía que todos tenían su mirada clavada en él y que se darían cuenta de lo que hacía. Por lo menos Juan Carlos, que no paraba de carraspear en su dirección, entrecerrando los ojos. Le daba mal rollo al de Ciudadanos, pero era su móvil y él quería hablar con Pablo.

~ Perdón, es que Juan Carlos está que me pone de los nervios.  
\- No te preocupes hombre, no te va a pillar hablando con el malo comunista demagogo

Hubo silencio entre ambos por un par de segundos, la bulla a su alrededor parecía no alcanzar a los dos políticos, ensimismados en sus móviles. Albert sentía como la cara se le ponía más roja que un tomate. Esperaba que Pablo supiese que en verdad él no pensaba eso de él, simplemente era la crispación política que surgía entre ambos. Mientras se comía la cabeza de cómo responder a aquello, llegó otro mensaje.

\- Te ves muy mono cuando te sonrojas Naranjito ;)

La puta carita sonriente con el puto guiño. Albert casi escupe un pulmón al leer ese comentario, sonrojándose aún más ante ese último comentario. Se ganó una mirada extraña de Girauta pero él se limitó a mirar hacia delante y dejar el móvil sobre la mesa. Por su mente pasó el voltear a mirar a Pablo, al cual probablemente encontraría mirándolo con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Sabía que si veía eso moriría en el acto, ahí en pleno debate de investidura, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Evidentemente, ahí estaba Pablo, su sonrisa dirigida para él. Sentía su cara arder y hubiera mantenido la vista clavada en el líder morado de no ser por la interrupción de Ana Pastor y el inicio de sesión.

"Contrólate" se dijo a sí mismo Albert mientras veía cómo los líderes de diferentes partidos comenzaban a subir al estrado a hablar. Prestaba atención a lo que decían primero Sánchez y después Mariano, rodando los ojos hacia el primero. Luego subió Pablo, con su camisa celeste que parecía ser tres tallas más grandes que él.

Pablo hablaba con el corazón en la boca, diciendo todo lo que tenía que decir contra Rajoy. Él no movería ningún solo voto más para su investidura y Pablo no dudó en recordárselo. Comenzó a exaltarse ante los temas que tocaba hasta que mencionó su nombre. Ignoró las ansias que tenía por alzar la mirada y retarlo pero se limitó a seguir anotando en un papel. Claro, eso fue hasta que siguió hablando y comenzó con lo de nombrar a todos los políticos que decían que no debían de dimitir. Negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos ante lo que decía. No podía ser posible estar como estaba por ese tío y aún así querer hacerlo callar ante sus ideas.

\- Señor Rivera - comenzó Pablo, mirando a Albert que seguía apuntando cosas hasta que levantó la mirada. - Ya se lo dije en un debate, usted no es ni de izquierdas ni de derechas.- Albert sonrió sarcásticamente, sabiendo a dónde iba el comunista. - Usted es de lo que haga falta y de lo que le ordenen desde arriba, porque usted no manda ni siquiera en su partido.

Pablo sonrió. - Le iba a decir a usted que es la marioneta gatopardiana de las élites, pero creo que me entenderá mejor si le digo que es usted el chicle de MacGyver del régimen: Vale usted para todo.

Albert no hizo nada, ni siquiera rodar los ojos. Lo ignoró como bien pudo.

\- La manera en la que le está humillando en esta cámara el señor Rajoy es bastante vergonzante, Señor Rivera. - continuó Pablo, atacando a Albert. - Incluso en estos días ha llegado usted a reconocer que por España ha perdido la credibilidad. Casi ha escrito usted su propio epitafio: "Perdí la credibilidad, por Dios y por España." - Las risas de parte de su grupo parlamentario no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, las duras palabras de Pablo llegaban a todos lados del Congreso.

\- Y es que lamento informarle de que su papel en nuestra historia política se está agotando. Ustedes nacieron para frenar el cambio y para ser la muleta de lo viejo. El otro día lo reconocía, con singular desvergüenza, la señora Villacís: "Nuestro objetivo era evitar que podemos gobernara".  
Albert sentía como la sangre volvía a hervirle como había ocurrido en aquel segundo Salvados. Asintió despectivamente, mientras lo veía a los ojos desafiante, ante la afirmación de Pablo.

\- Me temo que la burbuja naranja se está desinflando y este intento de investidura fallida va a dejarles a ustedes ocupando el papel que les corresponde. Es lo que tiene ser el chicle de MacGyver: Dura lo que dura.

Terminó de dirigirse hacia Albert y movió su atención a Sánchez, aunque todavía hacía referencia al primero, llamándolo "hipoteca naranja". Odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces le gustaría que Pablo lo elogiara como lo hacía con Pedro.

Pasaron los otros representantes del grupo aliado al de Pablo hasta que le tocó al suyo por fin. Comenzó calmado, como solía hacer con sus discursos, recordando las elecciones del 20 de diciembre y las del 26 de junio. Sabía que los ciudadanos habían pedido un cambio y él estaba dispuesto a dárselos. Se refirió a Rajoy y a Sánchez, los dos candidatos propuestos por el Rey a la presidencia. Continuó hasta que le tocó referirse a Pablo, el ansia de venganza corriendo por sus venas como un frío líquido.

\- Una reivindicación histórica de la sociedad española y de Ciudadanos en su programa desde que estamos en el Parlamento de Cataluña y ni siquiera éramos un partido nacional, la dación en pago.- Miró a Pablo desde allí arriba. - Tome nota, Señor Iglesias. La dación en pago. 

Pablo se mantuvo serio ante eso pero hizo el ademán de abofetearse suavemente de manera irónica mientras Albert podía leer las palabras que salían de sus labios. "Me duele, me duele." La bancada de Ciudadanos aplaudía a él. - En vez de pedir el CNI hemos pedido la dación en pago, que se incluya en la ley hipotecaria, y el partido popular lo ha aceptado, cambiando esa política.- Hizo una ademán al de coleta. - No tranquilo, no se ponga nervioso, Señor Iglesias, si hay más, es que tengo poco tiempo y muchas reformas.- Pablo asentía desinteresadamente mientras hacía lo que Albert también había hecho.

Pablo se sorprendía de lo que decía Albert. Eran esos momentos en los que pensaba que entendía lo que sentía Íñigo hacia el líder naranja. Las diferencias entre ambos grupos era increíble, y aún así Pablo no deseaba nada más que bajarlo de ahí y comerle la boca para callarlo.

_ Es un pavo, cómo vas a estar loco por el tío

Pablo miró su móvil y vio el mensaje de Íñigo.

\- Que sí pesao, pero se ve tan follable cuando está así todo enojado ;)  
_ Tío! Pablo dios mío me voy a morir como sigas hablando de eso, que Rivera no me va

Pablo miraba su móvil y Albert continuaba hablando, su discurso llegaba a su fin. - Yo no, brevemente, le puedo dedicar al señor Iglesias todo el tiempo que él nos ha dedicado a nosotros, básicamente porque nosotros tenemos que comentar reformas y usted el paisaje.- Eso logró que a Pablo se le escapara una pequeña risa, la mirada aún baja. - Pero, sí déjeme decirle una cosa que creo que a muchos españoles les duele y les dolió en su día. Usted, desde esta tribuna, ha insultado al señor Felipe Gonzáles, Presidente de España por 13 años. Usted se ha permitido tratar de títere al señor Suárez, que ya me gustaría tener a mí la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de valentía, de coraje y responsabilidad del señor Suárez, y sobretodo de usted. Por tanto, Señor Iglesias, ¿usted cree que insultar al presidente de España por 13 años es la manera? Yo soy partidario de hombres de estado como Suárez y González. - Los aplausos no se hicieron tímidos de llegar. - Porque será muy difícil construir mayorías en esta cámara si no nos respetamos mutuamente.

Acabó hablando de la esperanza de los ciudadanos, las soluciones que podría traer si los políticos miraran hacia delante y no discutieran por todo. - La pregunta señores, ¿nos queda alguna otra opción que hacer que lo difícil se convierta en posible?

Pablo observó cómo Albert dejaba la tribuna y se dirigía a su escaño.

Pasó el tiempo, hasta que la presidenta avisó que se iba a tomar un receso de la sesión y que se volverían a reunir el siguiente día. Más de 5 horas de réplicas a la investidura y por fin era libre para llevar a cabo ese plan.

\- Encuéntrame en 10 minutos en el baño del fondo del congreso, tengo algo que decirte ;)  
El mensaje era arriesgado, Albert podía simplemente ignorar a Pablo, pero había algo dentro del líder naranja que lo hacía querer ir allí.

Se levantó con los demás diputados, dispuesto a salir del hemiciclo. Tal vez haya sido casualidad que justo al bajar las escaleras se haya topado con Pablo. Sintió como sus brazos se rozaron, pero Girauta continuaba hablándole así que no tenía oportunidad de acercarse más. Vio como el de camisa celeste abandonaba la sala antes que él. Se quedó conversando con su equipo y despidiéndose de otros diputados amigos que lo habían parado, dio cortas declaraciones a los periodistas que se encontraban fuera esperando y se dirigió al baño tratando de disimular su prisa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Juan Carlos.

"Me cago en mis muertos," pensó Albert mientras se giraba para encontrarse a su compañero con la mirada sospechosa. - Voy al baño, estar todo el rato ahí me han entrado ganas.- mintió al de gafas.

Juan Carlos lo miró de arriba a abajo. - Vale, pero no te olvides que tienes que hablar con Inés.

Albert asintió ligeramente, una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro a la vez que se alejaba de la sala y se dirigía al baño que Pablo había mencionado. La presión incesante que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en el madrileño volvía a atormentar su cabeza. Al inicio, cuando ambos no eran reconocidos por todo el país y no se frecuentaban tanto, le resultaba sencillo tachar esa presión como rencor hacia el otro, una discrepancia política. Con el paso de los años aprendió a ponerle otro nombre, uno que sabía que nadie debía saber, lo admitía para sí mismo bajo la protección de la noche, con la luz de la luna como único testigo ante lo que descubría.

Pablo estaba terminando de lavarse las manos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, con inseguridad. El cuerpo de Albert no tardó en entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, despacio. El Vallecano le sostuvo la mirada mientras agarraba unos pedazos de papel y se secaba las manos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, podía ver como el catalán se ponía nervioso.

\- ¿Querías hablar?- dijo el menor a la vez que se acercaba a donde estaba Pablo.

Pablo sonrió, apoyándose contra el lavabo de espaldas para estar cara a cara con Albert. - Quería disculparme contigo - comenzó el de coleta. - Me comporté como un imbécil contigo en el segundo Salvados y -- Pablo - le interrumpió Albert. - No te disculpes, ese debería ser yo. Te dije mil cosas que en verdad no creo que sean ciertas sobre ti, y realmente estaba muy tocado por esas épocas.- Miró hacia el suelo, las mejillas rojas nuevamente. - Al terminar el debate pensé en cómo había ido la primera vez, ¿sabes? Cuando hicimos el Salvados en el Tío Cuco fue completamente diferente, me encantó estar así contigo, me encantó poder compartir eso contigo.- Albert ya no podía dejar de hablar, mirando a Pablo atentamente y gesticulando. - Me encantó porque tú estabas ahí y me encantas tú y - se cortó abruptamente, abriendo los ojos como platos ante lo que había desvelado. 

Pablo estaba callado, viendo como el catalán se deshacía en oraciones semi incompletas e incoherentes, tratando de ocultar lo que acaba de decirle a su rival político en el baño del congreso de los diputados. 

\- Pablo, joder, te juro que yo no quería- las palabras fueron silenciadas por la fuerte presión que ejercían los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Exhaló pesadamente por la nariz, dejando todo su nerviosismo salir de su cuerpo, para sostener la cara de Pablo entre sus manos, enredando sus dedos en la melena de él a la vez que profundizó el beso. El beso estaba cargado de hambre, lleno de deseo, de meses de represión que de un momento a otro era liberada. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos llenaban el ambiente, el martillar de ambos corazones retumbaba en sus oídos. Sentía la barba de Pablo cosquillearle la mejilla; sus labios eran carnosos y dóciles bajo los suyos propios. Nunca hubiera pensado que el otro hombre se dejaría llevar de esta manera. Se movían de una manera casi exquisita, rozando la perfección, casi como si sus bocas ya se conocieran. 

Los fuertes jadeos de ambos aumentaron, las manos de Albert comenzaron a recorrer con insistencia la espalda del Vallecano, clavando uñas, esperando dejar violentas marcas rojas en la pálida piel. Pablo se separó de los labios del catalán, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta tenerlo pegado contra la pared.

\- Joder, Pablo,- jadeó al sentir los fríos azulejos del baño contra su espalda incluso a través de la chaqueta. - No sabes cuántas veces pensé en esto - dijo antes de que un suspiro lo interrumpiera, la lengua caliente de Pablo haciéndose camino por su cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada para atrás y la boca un poco entreabierta, por la que se escapaban pequeños gemidos que sonaban a música en los oídos del otro. Con las manos sujetaba con fuerza la camisa del de Podemos, arrugando la tela y a la vez tratando de desabrocharla desesperadamente.

No podía pensar, su cerebro no podía sentir nada más que no fuera el calor del cuerpo de Pablo pegado al suyo, la languidez pero a la vez ímpetu con el que su lengua devoraba su cuello, pasando de vez en cuando los dientes, provocando. No podía pensar nada más que no fuera que quería a Pablo. Lo quería ahí y ahora. 

Su mano soltó la camisa de Pablo y le agarró la entrepierna. El obsceno gemido que salió de su boca puso una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro del catalán, que había empezado a mover lentamente los dedos sobre la tela de los vaqueros del otro. De haberse lanzado a besar a Albert y empotrarlo contra la pared, había pasado a pegarse al cuerpo del menor, buscando la fricción de su mano.

\- Albert...- gimió Pablo cuando sintió la fría mano entrar por debajo de su camisa y acariciar su tronco, deleitándose con el tacto. Albert continuó, una mano sobre el bulto ya notorio de los pantalones del otro, y la otra, subiendo y bajando por su pecho, a veces arañando, lo que arrancaba profundos jadeos del otro. Acercó su rostro al del madrileño, sus labios a tan escasos milímetros que podía sentir el calor que soltaban. - Quién diría que al final sí sé te podría dejar sin palabras.- Con la punta de la lengua recorrió el labio de su rival. - Me moría de ganas de comerte la boca.- Albert fijó sus ojos en los casi oscurecidos halos de Pablo. - Hazlo - retó el de Vallecas, la sonrisa burlona aún en sus labios. Albert gruñó, aumentando ligeramente la presión sobre la entrepierna del otro, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo que fue devorado por el catalán, tragándose los suspiros con su boca. Le mordió el labio inferior ligeramente para luego empezar una batalla dentro de ambas bocas. Lenguas resbalaban una contra otra, se bebían entre sí. 

Besar a Pablo era una de las mejores sensaciones que Albert había tenido. Era la combinación perfecta entre salvaje y apasionado con su toque de dulzura y cariño. Se recreaba en todas las sensaciones que tenía con el comunista, la constante presión que tenía en los pantalones, una clara señal de eso. 

Ahora fue el turno de Pablo de vengarse, bajando la mano lentamente hasta acariciar la erección del menor por sobre la tela de sus costosos pantalones. - Alguien está contento de verme - dijo, separándose de los labios de Albert para mirarlo a los ojos mientras continuaba con su mano. 

\- No se flipe, señor Iglesias - sonrió pícaramente, llevando su mano hacia su melena para quitarle la goma del pelo, dejando caer sobre su espalda una cascada de ese cabello marrón que todos conocían.

\- Ah, ahora me descoletas- - Cosas mías- dijo Albert para darle un pico en los labios y empujarlo hacia el piso por los hombros, obligándolo a estar de rodillas frente a él. Se desabrochó el pantalón lentamente, como quien no tiene prisas. Pablo observaba cada movimiento del catalán, esperando como niño pequeño que ve desenvolver una piruleta y no puede esperar a metérsela a la boca. Albert le lanzó una sonrisa burlona al de Podemos, liberando la presión en sus pantalones por fin. 

\- Te tendría así siempre - Albert le obligó a abrir la boca, aunque Pablo ansiaba que lo hiciera, alineando su polla con los rojos labios del Vallecano. Pablo tragó de golpe, sin pedir permiso, como hacía en todo, mostrando habilidad con la ausencia de arcadas, soltando un gruñido animal ante la repentina intrusión que le laceraba la garganta pero que aceptaba agradecido. 

Estaban dando una imagen magnífica: Albert apoyado contra la pared, una mano sobre la cabeza de Pablo, enterrados sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello oscuro, completamente vestido en su impoluto traje excepto por su polla, que entraba y salía de la boca de un despeinado y medio vestido Pablo que chupaba a su ritmo, metiéndose todo a la boca sin problema y jugando con las manos por momentos. Trató de mantener el control sobre el catalán, arrancándole gemidos roncos cuando movía la lengua con destreza, hasta que sus muros se desmoronaron cuando este embistió con fuerza, haciéndolo tambalear, y Pablo solo podía pensar sí, joder sí, la mano en su pelo se tensó ante el nuevo ritmo brutal que establecía el mismo Albert. No cortaron contacto visual en ningún momento y era fascinante la manera en la que la pupila se podía dilatar en un acto como ese. 

Una de sus propias manos descendió, buscando desabrochar su propio pantalón. La piel se le erizaba, el frío aire del baño chocando con el calor de su erección al ser liberada. Envolvió su mano alrededor de su polla y era el cielo. Albert no se había dado cuenta, la cabeza pegada a la pared y los ojos cerrados por un momento. Podría haberse corrido ahí mismo, masturbándose mientras Albert Rivera se follaba su garganta en el baño del congreso, embistiendo a su propio ritmo y clavándole las uñas en la cabeza, tirando de él a ratos. Podría correrse y estaba tan cerca. Sentía acercarse al abismo. Estaba tan tan cerca y...

\- No. -

La velocidad con la que Albert salía de su boca con el sonido más obsceno que jamás había oído era dolorosa y lo dejó gimoteando por más. El catalán le tomó del cabello con fuerza, un gemido alto del madrileño resonando, y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Tienes que aprender a controlarte, - gruñó a la vez que le limpiaba la saliva que le escurría por la barbilla. Pablo podría mentir, pero le encanta esta faceta de Albert, la inocencia que solía irradiar completamente olvidada. Le ponía demasiado.

Cogió su polla en su mano y con la punta delineó el contorno de sus labios abiertos, un gesto condescendiente de superioridad, dejando un hilo de fluido preseminal uniendo su boca a su miembro.

.- Las manos en la espalda y como las muevas de ahí no te vas a acordar de nada que no sea mi nombre. - dijo antes de volver a penetrar su boca. Las embestidas eran duras, los húmedos golpes de piel con piel llenando el baño, acompañados por el melodioso sonido de los gemidos de Pablo. 

Albert jadeaba, las manos tirando con fuerza del pelo del mayor, acercándolo imposiblemente más cerca, la nariz del Vallecano tocando su propio vello púbico, manteniéndolo ahí por un par de segundos, recreándose en la manera en la que movía la lengua sobre su polla, acariciándola con vehemencia. El calor húmedo que proporcionaba lo iba a perseguir en todos sus sueños húmedos.

\- Vas de machito en el congreso y te morías porque te metieran una polla en la boca - puntualizó el catalán. Pablo soltó un gemido que sonó a sollozo. Necesitaba tocarse, estaba a punto de reventar. Albert debió de percatarse de la desesperación en la mirada del otro, porque no tardó en salir de su boca y levantarlo del suelo con una facilidad fascinante, años de waterpolo y gimnasio saliendo a relucir. 

Juntó sus bocas en un nuevo beso acalorado, saboreándose a sí mismo en los labios de Pablo. La escena era casi pornográfica. La lujuria con la que su lengua chupaba le de Pablo, la manera en la que su mano se envolvió sobre la polla del madrileño, el sollozo que escapó de sus labios ante el repentino contacto. Albert lo cogió por la cintura y lo llevó hasta uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el váter con Pablo encima. 

\- Joderrrrrrrr- dijo Pablo, frotándose sobre Albert, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir por fin la tan ansiada fricción.

\- Esa boca...- reprochó Albert, su lengua cálida haciendo un camino desde su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Dejaba pequeños mordiscos entre medias, deleitándose en los suspiros de placer, en el subir y bajar acelerado de su pecho, en la manera en la que había comenzado a moverse más rápido sobre las piernas del catalán.

Pablo se imaginó cuando Albert se lo follara de verdad, la manera en la que lo haría gemir al rozar su próstata, el mismo agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas ahora mismo sujetándolo contra una cama, embistiéndole con fuerza. La mano de Albert tomó su erección, todos los pensamientos de Pablo dejaron de ser coherentes y se limitó a gemir, un cálido aliento en su oído, pegándolo más a él.

\- Vas a aprender con quién meterte,- embiste hacia arriba, mezclando eso con un movimiento de muñeca que hace que Pablo tire la cabeza para atrás. - ¿Entendiste o te hago entender?- Es una puta orden, una orden mientras se lo está casi follando. Y es que Albert no se había soltado ni la corbata, era tan jodidamente caliente que Pablo no resistió más y moviéndose sobre el catalán como un adolescente hormonal alcanzó el punto, su cuerpo tensándose como la cuerda de un arco, el gemido alto que escapó de su boca obligó a Albert a callarlo con una mano sobre sus labios. Es el orgasmo más brutal que ha tenido Pablo en su vida, su cuerpo contrayéndose de forma violenta y con esa imagen de plano y los gemidos en el oído, Albert se masturbó y se corrió también, un gemido ronco y largo fuera de sus labios, clavando sus dientes en la base del cuello del Podemita, dejando violentas marcas rojas.

Cuando ha bajado del séptimo cielo, y la respiración se le ha calmado, Pablo colocó los pies sobre el suelo, levantándose con cuidado del regazo de Albert. El catalán sonrió satisfecho y cansado, agarrando un trozo de papel y limpiando su mano, pasándole otro a Pablo. Albert se irguió sobre él y parecía mentira que hace segundos estuvieran teniendo sexo en el baño del congreso de los diputados, porque está intacto, recolocándose la dichosa corbata que parece haberse movido un milímetro en todo el acto mientras Pablo está echo un desastre.

\- Espero que haya quedado claro, señor Iglesias.- Sonrió, acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Pablo.

\- Creo que hará falta una segunda vuelta para que se me quede claro.-

FIN.


End file.
